


I is for Invisible

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cerberus - Freeform, Feels, Pain, Pragia, Psychological Trauma, Teltin, Young Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been itching to write this one for a long time.  The I in the A-Z has always been Invisible for this exact mini fic.  There's so much power behind the emotion of Jack's back story and I love using it as a fuel for fanfiction writing.  </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Invisible

Laughter filled the courtyard playground. The new swing set had been installed and the children played, chased each other and laughed. Guards stood by, laying weapons down in a rare moment of calm as they supervised the children, finally being permitted to be children. 

At least, most of them were. 

There was a mirror on one side of the courtyard. The light shone off the surface and made the whole area seem brighter. But on the other side…..

Subject Zero climbed onto her bed and pressed her hands against the only window of her cell. It looked out onto a courtyard and she smiled at the children laughing and playing. She waved and called out to them, maybe the guards could let her out and she could play too? 

The children kept playing, so she yelled louder and knocked on the glass. 

Still they paid no attention. So she yelled louder again and banged harder on the glass. She felt tears sting her eyes and run down her cheeks as she screamed for them to let her out, let her play. She brayed on the glass until her knuckles bled, she screamed and yelled until her throat was hoarse. 

Eventually the sun vanished from the sky above the courtyard and the guards started to usher the children back indoors. Subject Zero watched the last child skip back into the building and sunk back onto her bed.


End file.
